


Ice Cream

by Garnigal



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Multi, Song Lyrics, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 20:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18746911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garnigal/pseuds/Garnigal
Summary: Love is like ice cream





	Ice Cream

_Your love is better than ice cream_  
Better than anything else that I’ve tried  
And your love is better than ice cream  
Everyone here knows how to fight 

_And it’s a long way down_  
It’s a long way down  
It’s a long way down to the place  
Where we started from 

_Your love is better than chocolate_  
Better than anything else that I’ve tried  
Oh love is better than chocolate  
Everyone here knows how to cry 

_It’s a long way down_  
It’s a long way down  
It’s a long way down to the place  
Where we started from... 

Angel kissed like chocolate. So rich and creamy, slowly melting into shared heat. The hint of sorrow on his lips only enhanced the taste.

Spike kissed like ice cream. Thick and sharp, nibbles at her lips that sent shocks through her. The touch of violence barely leashed only fired her excitement.

Angel touched like chocolate. Hard and soft all at once, his big hands covered her back, sliding slowly and languorously down to her hips. He pulled her close, her body moulding to his.

Spike touched like ice cream. Constant and casual, his fingers trailed down her arm, tangled in hers. He slung an arm over her shoulders, bending so she’d could fit against him.

Angel sounded like chocolate. Dark and full, his voice rumbled through her skin, raising gooseflesh and blushes. He talked softly and slowly, utterly focused on her.

Spike sounded like ice cream. Excited and bright, his voice danced along her nerve endings, bringing both smiles and anger. He talked constantly and enthusiastically, entertaining and educating her.

Angel fought like chocolate. Smooth and decisive, he was controlled in his motions. Fighting beside him always made her feel safe.

Spike fought like ice cream. Fast and tough, he moved extravagantly and quickly. Fighting beside him always made her feel exhilarated.

They loved her warmth and passion, her dramatics and her generosity, her pain and her joy. She loved their cool and calm, their strength and speed, their minds and hearts. They loved her golden California beauty, she loved their rugged handsomeness.

***

She stood at the window, dust motes swirling in the light around her. Her shoulders were bare, a light robe held around her bosom. It covered her to the ankle, but her small feet were bare. She looked sweet, approachable, joyous. She looked young and innocent.

Then she dropped the robe.

Her fair skin glowed, looking sensuously soft and touchable. Her lips curved in smile, demanding kisses. Her breasts drew the eye, making palms yearn for their weight. But it was the confidence in her pose, the lack of shame in her stance that was truly arousing.

She stepped forward, out of the light, within the safety of the shadows. He instantly moved towards her, sliding his fingertips down her throat, between the hollow of her breasts. He lifted her hair away from her face, letting it caress his arm as he cupped her face. Kisses landed on her ears, her eyes, her nose, her throat while his thumb slid over her full lips.

Soft moans filled the room, only adding to the sensual scene. She’d stood passively for long enough; now she had to move and to touch in return. She opened her mouth, letting his thumb slip into her mouth. While she nipped and sucked, her own hands roamed his body, carefully undoing buttons and zippers. Hot on cold, they pressed together, melting as one towards the bed.

***

Buffy lay between them on the bed, her golden head resting on Spike’s pale shoulder while Angel’s arms curved around her waist. Even in the dim light, the pleasure and comfort between the three was tangible. They had been through so much to get to this point; joy and sorrow, pleasure and pain. But it had taken all of their experience, shared and individual, to realize their true desires.

**Author's Note:**

> “Ice Cream” is performed by Sarah McLachlan. It was released in two formats; the studio version (Fumbling Towards Ecstasy, 1994) and the live version, which was also released as a single (Mirrorball, 1999).


End file.
